


Chance. {Starker}

by EmilySweet104



Series: Guys my age. {Starker} [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, Fluff, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Underage - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySweet104/pseuds/EmilySweet104
Summary: Tony jamás ha estado tan agradecido de sus pesadillas antes de conocer a Peter Parker.Told him, "good luck with the next one"Maybe she'll be just as immatureGotta thank him, he's the reasonThat I'll find out what I'm looking forConjunto de SongShots Starker independientes que iré actualizando cuando me vengan ideas✨»Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Guys my age. {Starker} [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568866
Kudos: 17





	Chance. {Starker}

_Tantas cosas que habré hecho bien_   
_Tantas que hice mal_   
_Y que ni ahí me entero_   
_¿Cuánto que desperdicié sin ver_   
_que estuviste ahí conmigo todo el tiempo?_

**_Chance ; Ataque 77_.**

* * *

Se sienta de golpe con el corazón latiéndole desenfrenado. La manta que le protege de la rugosidad del colchón, se le ha pegado a la espalda, aún si duerme con una camiseta manga larga.

Le cuesta respirar.

Aún no puede abrir los ojos pese a que se encuentra consciente, demasiado temeroso de abrirlos y darse cuenta de que no ha sido una pesadilla todo lo que ha visto, sino una realidad asquerosa donde todo sale _terriblemente mal_.

Así que se toma su tiempo para que el alma descienda a su cuerpo nuevamente, abrazando la realidad desesperadamente y suplicando que esta, por favor, sea la última vez que sueñe con algo así.

Bueno, si hay algún Dios por ahí, no tiene interés en escucharle. Porque lleva meses jodiendose la vida con aquellas pesadillas cada vez que duerme solo y sabe que está no será la última.

Le pica el cuerpo. Son como pellizcos hechos por duendecillos traviesos muy diminutos que le generan escalofríos. Pica y molesta, pesa.  
El pecho lo lleva apretado, siendo muy parecido a lo que se siente la presión del agua en el fondo del mar.  
Y su garganta es adornada internamente por una borla de metal, que no le deja tragar, gritar ni tampoco escupirla.

Está paralizado de miedo, como cada jodida noche.

Pero sabe que es cuestión de tiempo para sentirse mejor. Debe recordarse a sí mismo que está en su habitación, que nada de eso ocurrió y que todo está bien.

Se quita las mantas de encima y prende la luz del costado, la más tenue de todas, lo suficientemente baja para no joderse la vista pero no tanto, para poder ver dónde pisar.  
Apoya los pies contra la madera fría y se apoya en sus codos, intentando regular los latidos de su corazón.

No se levanta de inmediato, porque necesita ser dueño y amo de su cuerpo antes de intentarlo.  
No se escucha nada además de su respiración agitada, sus siseos incontrolables y la forma ruda en que raspa su cuero cabelludo, intentando quitarse (al menos) la asquerosa sensación que aún le recorre las palmas de las manos.  
Para cuando logra tranquilizarse, nota que la luna no está del lado de su ventana. Y basta mirar su despertador para confirmar que durmió unas tres horas sin interrupciones.   
Se sienten como tres horas, de verdad, porque se siente más cansado que cuando se fue a acostar.

El picor en su cuerpo continúa jodiendole la paciencia que no tiene y opta por quitarse la camiseta, arrojándola a alguna esquina oscura de la habitación. Se siente un asco, sudado por todas partes y oliendo como si hubiese trotado por horas en Central Park durante el día más caluroso del año.

Está a punto de tomar su teléfono para hablarle. Para preguntarle si se encuentra bien, o para simplemente oír su voz. Pero son las cinco de la mañana, joder. La gente tiene una vida; la gente duerme.

No puede llamarle.

Así que en vista que el plan A para tranquilizarse no está disponible, recurre al plan B.

Darse una ducha caliente.

Camina a trompicones por la habitación, cuidando no darse la cabeza contra la pared y reconociendo que Pepper hizo bien en llevarse esa horrenda escultura de cristal de la habitación cuando cortaron su relación.

Está seguro que de seguir ahí, ya se la hubiera llevado por delante hace rato.

El agua caliente comienza a salir de la ducha una vez que ingresa al baño y termina de desvestirse sin prisa, aún dormido, aún algo perdido, negando mirarse al espejo.

F.R.I.D.A.Y tiene un protocolo instalado para ello. Cada que Tony despierta con el corazón latiéndole a una velocidad preocupante, sudado e incapacitado para accionar el plan A (lo cual, por cierto, es todas las noches) entonces activa el plan B; prepararle la ducha como si fuese un niño de cuatro años.

A pesar de que se ha quitado toda la ropa, aún siente la incomodidad del sudor pegado a todos los pedacitos de su piel, así que no se molesta en revisar si el agua está a una temperatura favorable; se mete bajo el chorro de agua y suspira cuando el mismo choca contra su espalda resentida por el mal descanso.

Una vez allí debajo, se queda quieto, sin atreverse a cerrar los ojos más que para parpadear.

_Las pesadillas son horriblemente reales._

Puede recordar la sensación de estar metido en su traje, flotando por el cielo a toda velocidad, intentando llegar a tiempo.

_Nunca lo logra._

Y se aferra a eso, a que es solo una pesadilla. Una ilusión creada por su mente, porque a su inconsciente le gusta joderle la cabeza.

_Día a día aprendiendo a ser_   
_Miro hacia atrás todo el camino hecho_

No quiere lavarse el cabello porque sabe que lo lleva limpio, pero también le asquea pensar que tal vez se ponga graso con el pasar de las horas, por culpa del sudor y el agua caliente, así que lo hace de todas formas. Se refriega con fuerza, buscando que aquel vil trato hacia su cuerpo le termine de devolver a la realidad.

Se enjabona el cuerpo, con la misma furia, repasando aquella pesadilla una y otra vez. Se enjuaga con prisas al recordarla con más y más detalle. El pulso se le dispara una vez más.

Siente que las manos le queman. Escucha el pitido que emite su traje cuando hay alguna falla técnica como si realmente tuviese el casco puesto. Hace calor, pero intenta atribuírselo a la ducha.

Joder, _tan real._ Tan horrible.

Sale sin preámbulos de la ducha cuando no soporta la sensación de estar asfixiándose. El vapor se le hace insoportable, algo que no le suele ocurrir pero que en esa ocasión es completamente admisible.  
Toma una toalla cualquiera y se la lleva hacia la habitación casi penumbrosa, sintiéndose más tranquilo con el cambio de temperatura y secándose allí mismo.

Está completamente desnudo, pero que va. Definitivamente nadie ingresará a esa hora a su habitación. Se toma su tiempo para escoger lo que va a vestir, porque de todas formas no tiene apuro.

Ropa interior negra de algodón. De esa que lleva una estructura refinada y refuerzos extra para sus partes nobles, haciendo que valga la pena el precio que ha pagado por ella.  
Lo mismo con su camiseta negra básica, que definitivamente no ha sido barata. Pero se ve nueva y la lleva hace cinco años. Toda una inversión inteligente.

Sus pantalones de algodón negro se adhieren de forma inequívoca a sus muslos. Sabe que de alguna forma mágica (tal vez sea el tejido, tal vez sea la estructura) le levanta el trasero, al menos un poco. Le da esa sensación. Ajusta donde debe y es suelto donde mejor se luce, logrando así que el atuendo más básico y casual del mundo le haga ver impresionante.

Es ridículo haber tenido semejante pesadilla, un ataque de pánico inconcluso en el baño y estar preocupándose por ello. Pero Stark siempre ha sido un hombre que se inclina por las distracciones, el sentido de humor ácido y el uso desmedido de la tecnología para intentar cubrir todas sus necesidades.

Además de ser una persona de apariencias, claro. O al menos ha intentado serlo durante los últimos años.

Ahora sí se toma el tiempo de verse al espejo, pero no repara demasiado en su rostro. No necesita hacerlo para saber que sus ojeras se ven fatales. Después de todo, sus allegados no dejan de repetírselo.  
Solo se seca el cabello, se peina, se recorta apenas la barba y se perfuma; dormir como la mierda no es excusa para ser un descuidado, se repite.

También sirve de distracción. Lo bueno de estar tapado de tanto mierda es que es como todas las cosas de la vida; en algún momento le tomas el ritmo.

Sale de su enorme habitación e intenta no hacer demasiado ruido. No es como si _demasiada_ gente viviese allí, pero no vive solo en _absoluto_.

Visión debe de haber escuchado que se ha levantado, pero sabe que no debe molestarle a esas horas a menos que sea una emergencia.   
Tony no gusta de hablar con nadie luego de tener tres horas de sueño y despertarse de esa manera.  
Como cualquier persona normal.

Pasa por la habitación de Rhodey pero no se asoma a verle. Sabe que está profundamente dormido.  
Desde lo ocurrido en Alemania, el hombre ha visitado a su terapeuta más seguido, ya saben; perder la habilidad de caminar no es algo fácil de digerir pese a su buena voluntad.

Rhodey ha tenido sus momentos y se ha permitido sentirse mal. Es necesario para poder procesarlo de la forma correcta.   
Y pese a que se ha levantado como todo un campeón, aún no se atreve a soltar las pastillas para dormir. Es como su dulce de recompensa por soportar los días con todo el optimismo que le es posible.

_Lo que pudo ser y lo que fue_   
_Mi oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo_

Tony también desea esas píldoras mágicas, pero sabe que no debe tomarlas. No, así como Rhodey tiene su proceso de sanación, Tony tiene sus propias cuentas que saldar consigo mismo.  
Porque si bien no puede volver el tiempo atrás como le gustaría, sí puede dar lo mejor de sí mismo para que algo similar a Alemania nunca vuelva a ocurrir.

_Y lo demás francamente no importa_

Por eso ingresa a su taller sin pensar demasiado en lo poco que ha estado durmiendo esos días.

Tiene mucho _trabajo_ por hacer. No trabajo por el cual le vayan a pagar, pero trabajo al fin.

Está siendo horriblemente desconsiderado con su propio organismo, pero que más da. Ya ha tenido una etapa de esas, donde realmente no podía dormir ni una sola jodida hora.

Sí, todos recuerdan eso.

Pepper preocupada, llevando adelante su empresa por él, teniendo que soportar sus despistes, sus ataques de pánico y todo lo que conlleva tener una relación con un Anthony Edward Stark más que arruinado.

No le sorprende que se haya ido. No, él mismo la echó. Y no se arrepiente de haberlo hecho.

¿La amaba? Joder, sí que lo hacía. Pero desde el momento en que los Vengadores existieron, supo que era cuestión de tiempo para que su vida personal se fuera a la mierda.

Luego de la primera batalla junto al equipo, Tony tuvo que procesar demasiadas cosas. La existencia de otras formas de vida más allá de su planeta, haber estado a punto de morir flotando en el espacio, la pesada carga que le suponía ser el hombre de hierro. Era demasiada información, demasiado trauma para un simple hombre como él. Y no quería arrastrarla a ella a una vida llena de catástrofes como esa vez donde su casa fue bombardeada (por su culpa) y la mujer estuvo a punto de morir. Pepper fue secuestrada, atacada, perseguida y amenazada, solo por tener una relación con él.

Y no creía que valiera la pena el sufrimiento.

Y luego de la guerra civil, se terminó. Su cama quedó vacía por las noches y el taller se volvió el lugar donde más tiempo pasaba.  
De todas formas, ella jamás se fue, no del todo. Siguen queriéndose de una u otra manera, pero ya no de una forma romántica. Es más bien como una suave nostalgia de peso pluma con la que tiene una dulce relación profesional.

_¿Quién fui todo este tiempo? no sé_   
_¿Quién soy o seré?_

Por eso las pastillas para dormir están prohibidas para él. Necesita esas horribles pesadillas para caminar el camino que debe.

Terrible pero productivo. Eso es lo importante, ¿cierto?  
Dum-E se acerca a él pinchándole con su única extremidad y Tony no tiene siquiera fuerzas para burlarse. Solo le pide que le alcance las cosas que necesita y se pone a trabajar.

F.R.I.D.A.Y despliega todos los planos, anotaciones, borradores y prototipos que Tony pide, haciendo que el taller se vea activo, lleno de diseños por todas partes.

Lleno de arañas de distintas formas y tamaños desperdigadas por cada archivo abierto.

_¿Habré cumplido un sueño?_   
_Intentando la felicidad_   
_A prueba y error_

Lleva más de veinticinco trajes por el momento. De distintos colores pero manteniendo mayormente su paleta original. Con recortes nuevos, perspectivas más creativas y funcionales.

Tiene todo el taller repleto de sustitutos y trajes de emergencia para el amable vecino de Queens. El adolescente parlanchín y torpe que ganó su total y completa atención gracias a un corto video de YouTube.

_La vida es un momento_   
_Y lo demás francamente no importa_

Sí, Peter es el protagonista de sus pesadillas. Es raro, porque el muchacho no es el tipo de persona por la cual otra pierda el sueño de forma negativa.  
No, Parker debería ser el centro de los buenos sueños, esos que te hacen apagar la alarma para no abrir los ojos, abrazar la almohada y aferrarte a él todo lo que es posible.

Oh, Tony tuvo esos sueños con él. Muy pocas veces, pero los tuvo. El problema es que luego del incidente con El Buitre, hubo un episodio horrible en la bahía.

Exacto; ese donde privó al muchacho de su traje y le hizo volver a casa portando un pantalón pijama de gatitos y una camiseta que juraba "he sobrevivido a mi viaje a Nueva York".

Peter no solo perdió su traje ese día, sino también su credibilidad.

El problema es que pese a que se sintió decepcionado y—enojado no— _furioso_ , aquellos crueles sentimientos se esfumaron en el aire para dar paso a uno aún peor.

_La culpa._

Las náuseas le atacaron sin piedad cuando Peter le gritó que si realmente le importara, estaría ahí con él y no enviaría a su traje en su lugar.  
Y ese fue su pie para salir de la armadura, con la más frívola mirada que le ha dado jamás.

Pudo ver como Peter tembló, retrocedió y boqueó como pez fuera del agua al ser sobrepasado con su presencia.  
Vio cómo se juntaban la vergüenza con las ganas de llorar en su pequeño cuerpo y se sintió ruin.

Porque Peter se había puesto en peligro por llamar su atención; esa atención que Anthony Edward Stark no suele regalarle a nadie.

_Te miro fijo y me sonreís_   
_No pierdo un día lejos de ti_   
_Mi chance es hoy_

Y en ese momento, se sintió igual a su padre. No por la forma en que le regañó, no. El regaño sí lo merecía y era necesario.

Sino porque Howard solía no ponerle atención, dándole prioridad a otras cosas que poco tenían que ver con él. Tony pasó su infancia intentando complacerle y su adolescencia queriendo ser la oveja negra de su familia: saliendo, bebiendo, enrollándose con todo el mundo (especialmente con hombres mayores que él). Y ahí su padre pasó de no mirarle a hacerlo con decepción. Bueno, al menos le miraba, ¿cierto?

Si su padre no iba a ponerle atención por las buenas, lo haría por las malas. Y eso fue todo lo que pudo conseguir antes de perderlo para siempre.

Y _eso_ había ocurrido. Fue su culpa, él lo permitió. Lo orilló a hacerlo, a ponerse en peligro de la forma más infantil e inmadura posible.

Peter había estado llamando a Happy cada día, reportando hasta lo que solía desayunar, esperando por su pronta aparición.  
Le advirtió sobre aquellas armas, también. Y Tony le escuchó; él mismo envió al FBI a ese barco. Su error fue no decírselo.

Y ahí estaba, en eso era igual a su padre. Era pésimo comunicándose, abriendo su corazón con quienes desesperadamente lo necesitaban.

Así que luego de enviar al chico a casa (no le dejó volverse solo, porque si bien estaba enojado, no era un maldito desalmado), Happy le llamó molesto, pidiéndole que no volviera a ponerle a cargo a un adolescente deprimido. Peter había viajado con las lágrimas retenidas de forma muy mal disimulada y sin hablar durante todo el paseo hasta su casa.  
Cosas muy rara, porque el chico era propenso a vomitar palabras a diestra y siniestra.

Ahí comenzaron los problemas. O la primera parte, al menos.

_Miro a tus ojos y me veo ahí_   
_Aprovechando cada ocasión_   
_Mi chance es hoy_

Las pesadillas de mierda que no le dejan en paz, pero las cuales necesita para anclarse a las posibilidades y mantenerse despierto, atento.  
Dándole a Peter la atención que merece tener por todo el esfuerzo que hace a diario.

La gran frutilla del postre fue cuando el obstinado muchacho se enfrentó al Buitre una vez más, logrando capturarle esta vez, vistiendo ese pijama de mal gusto como única protección.

Peter demostró lo mucho que merecía estar a su lado y Tony sintió que todo el planeta se tambaleó ante su nada floja determinación.

Pese a que la forma en que el muchacho se desenvolvió y saboreó la victoria, hay una cosa que hasta día de hoy, sigue picoteándole la consciencia.

_Peter pudo haber muerto_. Por su culpa, por su terrible forma de lidiar con todo lo que ama.

¿Cómo es que quitarle el traje era una buena idea!? ¡Si él sabía que él niño, cabeza dura, iría a por los problemas con o sin su protección!

No podía ser hipócrita si él también tuvo que prescindir de su traje en más de una ocasión para salvar el día; pero _Peter es menor de edad, por todos los cielos._

_Tantas cosas que habré hecho bien_   
_Tantas que hice mal_   
_Y que ni ahí me entero_

Por otro lado, aunque el muchacho rechazó su vida como Vengador (cosa que le sorprendió y fascinó en partes iguales), suele pasarse los fines de semana allí con él, aprendiendo, entrenando y enseñándole sobre cultura pop a Visión.

Así han sido los últimos dos años y medio.

Y aquí, señoras y señores, es donde empieza la segunda parte de los problemas.

Estar enamorado de un menor de edad.

Sí , Tony se siente un adolescente cuando está junto a él, comiendo hamburguesas y mirando películas que Peter jura que "tiene que verlas para no quedar como un ignorante cuando batallen juntos y él haga una graciosa referencia". También le gusta trabajar en el taller con él, enseñándole lo que es la buena música y sorprendiéndose de su intelecto.

Cuando su soledad amenaza con volcarle al alcohol nuevamente, Peter se aparece por los pasillos emocionado por pasar las tardes junto a él. Canta, habla hasta por los codos y no le deja pensar en _nada_ ni _nadie_ más.

El mundo se vuelve insignificante a su lado y todo su universo se resume en el taller y las risas de Peter haciendo eco por todo el lugar.

_¿Cuánto que desperdicié sin ver_   
_que estuviste ahí conmigo todo el tiempo?_

Sin embargo, estar enamorado de él no es lo que le hace estar implementándolo mejoras a sus trajes a las cinco de la mañana.

No, son las pesadillas protagonizadas por el muchacho.  
Todas ellas se resumen en el adolescente intentando salvar el día, metiéndose en problemas más grandes de los que es capaz de manejar por su cuenta.

Peter haciendo bromas a través del intercomunicador con el cual se apoyan durante aquellas batallas de fantasía.

Y luego, el golpe sin anestesia. Lo que le sigue es Peter Parker muriendo de forma cruel, violenta y fatalista.

Prendido fuego, ahogado, aplastado, siendo atravesado, devorado, lanzado por los aires. Secuestrado. Torturado.

Todas las noches es diferente.

Anoche fue más que terrible. Algo salía mal, un edificio explotaba en llamas y Peter se retorcía sin poder librarse de estas, siendo consumido por el fuego. El traje deshaciéndose como si no valiera nada y la carne siendo quemada, la piel chamuscada.

Aún puede sentir el fétido olor y escuchar sus gritos. Las nauseas vuelven a él de solo intentar recordarlo.

Dios le libre de verlo hecho realidad. U Odín. El que le oiga primero.

_Y hoy lo demás francamente no importa_

Cuando Tony dice que las pesadillas cambian cada noche, no miente. Es de locos, pero pareciera que hay más de mil de formas de morir. Y Peter es la víctima en cada escenario.

Por eso es que cada pesadilla significa trabajo nuevo. Significa saltearse horas de sueño obligatorias, el desayuno, a veces el almuerzo.

Cada pesadilla es una nueva actualización a cada traje, porque quiere evitar a toda costa que se hagan realidad.

Ahora mismo trabaja con IronSpider. Su favorito, su más grande orgullo. El que le insiste a Peter que debe usar cuando las misiones son más arriesgadas.

Es cuestión que el muchacho le pida a su IA por él y el traje viajará a donde esté. Por eso es el que más se empeña a mejorar.

Porque no es un simple traje mallitas como el que usa para andar por la ciudad. No, _es una jodida armadura._

Está fabricada con avanzadas escalas-proteínicas de nano-tecnología, manejo de materiales exóticos, camuflaje, detección de impacto, soporte de vida integrado, comunicaciones de espectro completo impulsado por un equipo opto-electrónico híbrido y el uso de superconductores plásticos de alto rendimiento a lo largo de la armadura, entre tantas cosas más. Cuando cree que ya lo tiene todo, basta con intentar dormir un poco para darse cuenta de que tiene mucho por hacer.

Y pese a que debería estar hastiado de "descansar" como la mierda, sonríe cuando sus actualizaciones dan fruto. Cuando ve que Peter debe hacer uso de cada una de ellas, por qué sus pesadillas no son en vano.

Porque una parte de él, sabe que su más grande misión en esa y todas sus vidas, es protegerle.

_Te miro fijo y me sonreís_   
_No pierdo un día lejos de ti_   
_Mi chance es hoy_

Tony no escatima en gastos para atiborrar de mejoras el traje del muchacho, así como tampoco para las prótesis de Rhodey, las cuales a estas alturas maneja con total facilidad.

Pierde la noción del tiempo haciendo pruebas, fabricando materiales y ajustando fallas.   
Tanto que no nota como asoma el sol, no escucha a los otros dos únicos miembros del complejo merodear, ni tampoco se entera cuando la puerta a sus espaldas es abierta.

—¿Señor Stark?

Reprime el aire un momento y lo suelta despacio, no queriendo dejarle ver que se ha pegado un susto de muerte.  
En cambio, se gira apenas, le escudriña de reojo y suelta un bufido disconforme.

—Otra vez llegas tarde, Parker.

El muchacho entra quejándose agudamente, pero sin hacer un escándalo. A medida que le ve acercándose, nota que trae el cabello un desastre, la respiración agitada y la mochila a medio cerrar.  
Y aún si viene desarreglado, encuentra su patosa forma de ser adorable, caprichosa y dulce. Extremadamente dulce.

Peter sonríe apretando apenas los labios y estira las comisuras sin poder contenerse. _Siempre es así_. Sus ojitos brillan tiernamente cuando tiene toda su atención y su tibio aroma hace que Tony se pregunte cómo puede su fuerza de voluntad ser tan grande.   
Porque ganas de rodearle fuertemente entre sus brazos, no le faltan.

_Miro a tus ojos y me veo ahí_   
_Aprovechando cada ocasión_   
_Mi chance es hoy_

—¡No es justo!— dice, queriendo reír. Peter siempre parece querer reír cuando se supone que debe ofenderse con él. Es algo que ha ocurrido con el pasar de los años. Solía ofenderse de verdad cuando tenía quince, pero ahora, con diecisiete, es todo sonrisas y sonrojos cuando Tony pone su mirada sobre la suya. Peter remueve su mochila para sacar una bolsa color madera alto manchada, con un logo grabado que grita a pulmón suelto "comida rápida"—. Traje el almuerzo , así que hoy no cuenta.

Puede oler las hamburguesas desde donde está. Sabe que Peter come por cinco, así también como sabe que la bolsa que le muestra es solo su parte. En el resto de su mochila están los cinco combos completos de Peter, de los cuales seguro y no piensa convidarle un mordisco siquiera. Pero le da crédito; toca la bolsa y la siente caliente aún, con la comida intacta —Te la dejaré pasar.

Intenta avanzar un poco más con su trabajo antes de sentarse a comer, pero ver a Peter sentándose en la mesa de su taller y sacando su parte de la comida para ponerla ahí, le hace cambiar de opinión.

—No quiero que toques los trajes con las manos sucias. Ni la mesa. Ni ninguna parte de mi taller—el muchacho, que estuvo a punto de dar el primer mordisco a su comida, de detiene para fruncir el ceño y un poco su nariz, cosa que le sale inconscientemente y que a Tony se le hace adorable.

Sí, intentar picar a Peter un rato es inclusive más productivo que trabajar.

—¿Donde voy a comer entonces? ¿Encima suyo?— bueno, Tony no se esperaba eso. El muchacho parece muy confiado de lo que acaba de decir y le cuesta caer en cuenta de cómo terminaría eso en caso de que él decidiera (irresponsablemente) seguirle el juego. Para cuando unos cuantos segundos pasan y la sonrisa de Peter se borra, es cuando sabe que se ha dado cuenta de que _no debió decir eso_. También sabe que lo ha imaginado, porque le ve tragar en seco, cerrar fuertemente los ojos y ponerse colorado como un tomate maduro—. No dije... olvide eso...¿F.R.I.D.A.Y?

_—¿Sí, Peter?_ — ¿ha configurado a su IA para que responda al muchacho también? Claro que sí. Ha comenzado hace dos años, cuando le ofreció a Peter meterse de lleno en su vida, su complejo y su taller. El lugar era tan enorme para el muchacho, que solía perderse con facilidad, y como aún no quería otorgarle un dispositivo para poder hablar con su IA donde sea (no, Tony cree que esperar a su mayoría de edad es lo más adecuado) decidió que podría recurrir a F.R.I.D.A.Y para guiarse por los pasillos hasta acostumbrarse.

El resultado al principio fue, obviamente, algo muy cómico para los otros dos integrantes del lugar, pero un dolor de cabeza para Tony.  
Peter se la pasaba pidiéndole cosas que tranquilamente podía hacer por él mismo, le cambiaba la música mientras trabajaban e intentó cambiarle la voz solo para molestarle.

—¿Puedes borrar eso que dije?

_—Lo siento, no tienes la autorización necesaria para eliminar nada referente a las cámaras de seguridad_ —y fue por eso qué tuvo que hacerle actualizaciones para cuidarse el trasero de las travesuras del muchacho; no dejarle borrar ni ver o escuchar nada referente a las cámaras de seguridad, era una de esas cosas.

—¡Oh, vamos!—se quejó él, aún resintiéndole por privarle de esa función. Es que el muchacho mete _tan seguido_ la pata con sus comentarios o es tan torpe con algunas cosas, que más de una vez le ha descubierto queriendo borrar algo que dijo o hizo, aferrándose a la teoría de que, si no hay evidencias de sus tonterías, eso jamás pasó.

_Y hoy lo demás francamente no importa_

Tony, como el adulto maduro que dice ser, se ríe internamente de él, haciéndole sufrir el doble de lo que se supone por cada palabra desubicada que se le escapa.

—Linda, archívalo— pide al aire, sabiendo que su IA sabe a _qué_ se refiere y _donde_ debe guardarlo.

_Junto a todos los demás._

—¡¿Cómo que lo va a archivar?!— se queja el muchacho, aún repartiendo tonos cálidos por sus mejillas de la vergüenza y mirándole indignado.

_—Archivado en protocolo "Puerta de refrigerador"_

Tony sonríe y se límpia las manos mientras ve que Peter intenta encontrarle un significado al nombre de aquel protocolo. Y es como que, así como alguien pega el dibujo de su hijo en el refrigerador para mostrarle lo mucho que le ha gustado, Tony gusta de hacerle esas bromas a Peter.   
No, aún no le perdona por "ruedas de entrenamiento" ni "monitor de bebé". Y no es que le vea como un niño porque dios santo, sí así fuese, jamás se hubiese fijado en el de _otra_ forma.

Pero ha de ver la cara cuando comprende a que se refiere; abre la boca indignado como él solo puede estarlo, hace un gesto exagerado con las manos y suspira fuerte para luego verle fijamente.

—¡Hey! ¡Si va a archivar cosas bajo ese nombre, que sean cosas buenas!

—No es como si físicamente pudiera meterte ahí, Parker— dice casualmente, tomando las bolsas de comida y caminando a la puerta. No voltea a ver su rostro luego de decir eso, pero sabe que le ha dejado sin habla de todas formas—. A la sala, anda. Y no manches nada.

_Te miro fijo y me sonreís_   
_No pierdo un día lejos de ti_   
_Mi chance es hoy_

Eso hacen, van a la sala, almuerzan, hablan de todo y de nada. Así pasa la mayor parte de sus fines de semana, cuando Peter decide pasarse por ahí en vez de estar con jóvenes de su edad.

Al finalizar, se meten en el taller, donde a veces Peter le ayuda con las actualizaciones, se emociona por las ideas y añade otras a la lista. Le hace probarse el traje, se aseguran de que todo funcione como debe y continúan en su nube de oro.

El muchacho, por supuesto, no está enterado de sus pesadillas, y de sus malos hábitos mucho menos. Sabe que eso ocasionaría que el niño intentara a toda costa demostrarle que no tiene nada de que preocuparse.  
Y todos sabemos que eso significa peligro en letras mayúsculas tratándose de él.

La burbuja en la que se meten es redonda, brillante y perfecta. Como una pompa de jabón que al mínimo toque se esfuma en la nada; así que es mejor fingir demencia.

_Miro a tus ojos y me veo ahí_   
_Aprovechando cada ocasión_   
_Mi chance es hoy_

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí hoy?

—¿Otra vez, Parker?

—Usted dijo que podía vivir aquí si quería— lo dijo porque sabía que diría que no. Legalmente hablando, Peter no puede vivir allí sí May no lo permite. Y teniendo en cuenta la mala fama de Tony, es obvio que no le dejaría.

—¿Entonces para qué preguntas?

—Porque igual voy a dormirme así, con usted— Tony no debería sonreír, pero lo hace. No debería acariciarle el cabello mientras Peter se acurruca más en su pecho, pero lo hace. No debería sentirse así ni tampoco darle correa suelta al muchacho para que sienta lo mismo. Pero, _joder_ , lo hace.

No dice nada. Porque aunque tener a Peter durmiendo en su cama abrazado a él los fines de semana no debería ser siquiera una posibilidad, es algo que llevan haciendo hace menos de tres meses.

No hablan de ello luego; no hay nada que decir.

Es algo que simplemente ocurre y que a ambos les ayuda a dormir las ocho horas necesarias; las únicas noches donde Tony no tiene pesadillas, sintiéndose seguro al esconder a Peter entre sus brazos y sentir su respiración tranquila.

_Te miro fijo y me sonreís_   
_No pierdo un día lejos de ti_   
_Mi chance es hoy_

Siguen acurrucados en el sofá viendo esa tonta película de la cual Tony siquiera recuerda el título. Se presta a esas cosas porque Peter se presta a otras, como aceptar que escoja la música en el taller donde ambos hacen sus cosas o ser el que pone las reglas en _lo que sea que sea que tengan_.

No obstante, aún si están bien cómodos, casi saboreando el cielo, Peter no puede evitar soltar la lengua otra vez. Tony podía sentir su cabecita testaruda pensando demasiado, así que no es una novedad que comience a hablar sin parar.

—¿Sabe? Me gusta esto. Me gusta estar así con usted, pero a veces... no lo sé. No entiendo mucho. Es decir, no es que quiera dejar de hacerlo ¡no es lo que quise decir! Es que, a veces me pregunto si no hacemos _muy poco_ o hacemos _demasiado_ — Tony sigue con la vista fija en la televisión, pero pasando de las imágenes y prestando sus oídos solo para escuchar a Peter balbucear sus inseguridades—. ¿Entiende? Creo que no entiende. ¿Cómo va a entenderme si ni yo entiendo?

—Por favor, niño. Claro que entiendo. Mira con quien estás hablando.

—¿Me explica? Porque yo me perdí.

El mayor se remueve un poco, dejando que Peter descanse en su pecho de tal forma que ambos pudiesen verse a los ojos a una distancia moderada. Se humedece los labios para hacer algo de tiempo.

—Lo que hacemos es suficiente _hoy_. No es _poco_ ni tampoco es _demasiado_. Es lo que tiene que ser— _bueno, esto va por buen camino_ , se anima, sabiendo que si bien para él todo está de la forma que debe, para Peter, (que aún califica como adolescente) es muy confuso—. Cuando algo más deba ocurrir o cuando esto deba dejar de ser... lo sabremos, y así será.

Él asiente, con los ojos curiosos fijos en los suyos. Asiente _lento_ , buscando las palabras para proseguir con la charla—Entonces, cuando cumpla dieciocho...

—Lo hablaremos cuando los cumplas— le detiene, sabiendo a donde se dirige todo eso. Además; le advierte—. No quieras crecer tan rápido. No es tan divertido como parece.

Peter frunce apenas el ceño, queriendo comunicarle que no está de acuerdo. Pero, ¿qué puede saber él? Sí Tony lleva años de experiencia en la vida adulta y tiene referencias tangibles para justificar su punto.  
Nada es tan bonito como uno lo imagina y no quiere que Peter se fuerce a crecer rápido (más de lo que ya lo hace) solo para intentar igualar a Tony de alguna forma y poder avanzar con lo que sea que tienen.

Sin embargo, el roce dulce de la nariz de Peter con la suya, le hace volver a la realidad. Una donde el muchacho le mira con cariño y la sonríe apenas, buscando un poco de cariño. Buscando mover esa barrera que los separa, aunque sea un poco.

Y Tony, esclavo de sus deseos pero aún más de su bienestar, atina a dejar un beso en la punta de su nariz, que a Peter le hace reír por la cosquillas que le produce su barba.

—¿Vamos a dormir?—le pide, luciendo radiante por el simple roce que le ha proporcionado. Peter puede ser insistente y jodidamente manipulador para muchas cosas. Pero también sabe entender las consecuencias que podrían perseguirle a él si las cosas fueran más allá.

—Yo te sigo.

Le ve perderse en los pasillos y suspira, apagando el televisor y tirando el paquete vacío de frituras que han devorado antes de que la película diera inicio.

Antes de abandonar la habitación, hace un carraspeo involuntario al recordar una última cosa.

—¿Linda? Borra eso.

No vaya a ser que a Happy se le diera por revisar las cámaras y le encontrara besándole la nariz a un sonrojado niño de diecisiete años.

_—Sí, señor Stark._

A comparación de hace unos meses, la culpa ya no le corroe tanto. Tony Stark no es el hombre que solía ser. Bebe solo en ocasiones sociales, no intenta salvar el mundo destruyendo medio ecosistema y no se acuesta con desconocidos.

Es un hombre respetable (obviando su pasado) y necesita seguir siéndolo para ser merecedor del muchacho que le espera en la cama.   
De todas formas, el cumpleaños de Peter es en dos semanas, así que ya no tendrá que andar cuidando demasiado sus pasos ni borrando evidencias de sus registros de seguridad.

Tiene una chance de oro. De vivir los años que le quedan al lado de quien su corazón a escogido y no piensa arruinarlo por nada del mundo.  
 _Las pesadillas van a continuar_ , se dice. Y si cada una es una nueva chance de mantener a Peter Parker a salvo, _entonces piensa tomarlas todas._

**Author's Note:**

> Al parecer ando inspirada. No soy muy fan de escuchar Rock Nacional, pero este último tiempo Spotify insistió tanto que simplemente lo dejé ser y me encontré con que muchas letras son ideales para esta pareja, así que acá me tienen.  
> Sé que seguramente esperan que en una de esas los deje chapar en paz, y prometo ser buena y darles ese gustito en algún Song-Shot futuro. De momento quería tantear la pareja más que nada. Viendo con que me siento más cómoda y tal.  
> Una vez más les dejo la lista de canciones en Spotify, por si gustan seguirla a medida que actualizo este libro:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/31wyflihibyof6hvrpxnmpowkd2i/playlist/4ZW0sUQuVlcYf5M6zhrj4N?si=Adcr-M7DRLu5cwLs-BXhFQ  
> En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos leemos la próxima✨


End file.
